Jaq
Jaq is a Character from Cinderella Franchies. Personality Jaq is the leader of Cinderella's mouse friends and proves to be a good one at that. Jaq was shown to be the first of the mice to actually confront Lucifer and the only one brave enough to take him on alone. Like the other mice, Jaq cares for Cinderella and thinks of her as a mother or big sister. He holds a brotherly bond with Gus, who he is seen with on a regular basis. Jaq is very smart and thinks and moves quickly. Role In the first film, Jaq seems to be one of the leaders of the mice, planning strategies to avoid the cat, sneak food, and help Cinderella with her ball gown. The other mice gladly follow his lead. Jaq is thin, with scruffy hair, and speaks a fast kind of pidgin English. In Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, Jaq and Gus were also present, living in the castle along with all the other mice. In Cinderella's story "Aim To Please", Jaq and Gus helped Cinderella to prepare for the ball and gave her support when she doubted her abilities. In this story it revealed that Gus shows a great dislike for prunes. They even help Cinderella make a good chocolate dessert. In Jaq's story "Tall Tail", Jaq, feeling useless, wishes that he were a human; Fairy Godmother grants this wish, turning him back into a footman. Using the pseudonym of Hugh, Jaq tries to help Cinderella and the others prepare for the fair. However, Pom Pom becomes obsessed with catching the new Jaq on what she assumes to be made up of seven mice. He realizes he liked being a mouse better and returns to normal in order to stop a mad elephant from destroying the fair. Cinderella thanks Jaq for being when she needs him. In Anastasia's story "An Uncommon Romance", they attempt to help their old nemesis Lucifer win the affections of a female cat named Pom-Pom (the mice's new nemesis, probably Bruno's new nemesis, and Lucifer's crush) in the castle in the hopes that the cats will leave the mice alone instead of eating them. However, Lucifer goes back on his deal when Pom-Pom tricks him into chasing the mice. The chase ends when Pom-Pom gets doused in water and dumps Lucifer out of spite. Jaq and the mice, who aren't happy about the double-cross, give Lucifer a good whack on the head, with Jaq promptly telling Lucifer that "The deal is off!" In Cinderella III: A Twist in Time, Jaq and Gus make their opening appearance helping the Fairy Godmother prepare for Cinderella and the Prince's anniversary party. After Lady Tremaine reversed time and made the slipper fit Anastasia's foot, they helped Cinderella search for the Prince, wreaking havoc in the palace kitchen in the process. They discover Lady Tremaine's use of dark magic by witnessing her cast a spell on the Prince to forget Cinderella and think that he danced withAnastasia. In a plan to steal the wand back, they succeed in taking the wand from Lady Tremaine, but she has Cinderella arrested with a banishment sentence before she can lift the spell on the prince. Jaq and Gus manage to convince the prince that Cinderella is the right girl through a catchy show tune "At The Ball." They later help Cinderella put on her wedding gown, but the three are magically sent away by Lady Tremaine, who assigns Lucifer the cat to drive them in a pumpkin carriage over a cliff. After they narrowly escape their deaths, Cinderella, Jaq, and Gus return to the palace where the mice attack the entrance guards to let Cinderella through to the wedding. After Lady Tremaine is defeated, Jaq and Gus are seen celebrating Cinderella and Prince Charming's wedding. The mice are last seen in Cinderella III during the closing credits in a picture with a very decorated King, one with them stuffed with cheese, Gus in a rather sophisticated uniform, and the final picture in a photo booth style series with Cinderella, the Prince, and the two mice. Gus and Jaq are the only mice to appear in the film, while all the other mice are absent due to some unknown reasons, presumably due to the budget cuts in animation. Castaras Jaq will appear in 2017 Crossovers Castaras It is set 2 years after ''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time He is a Goodie He first appear in "Melodys Locket" where he finds Pebbles, Boo, & Nibbles Mouse & brought them to Goodies HQ what happened to him during The Explosion He will be joining with the Goodies To Defeat Baboon & the Villains. He also gets along well with Daffy Duck Telling him the Truth about Cindy in "Runaway Jack". His Villain is Lucifer they first appeared together in "The Young Ones". ''Jaq got separated due to go alone to get Cinderella flowers but is seperated when the explosion hits.